The Rocket of Love
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Hermione finds out what the Rocket of Love is all about. Fred/Hermione/George


_T__he Rocket of Love_

_This was written by WeasleyForMe after hearing the lovely term 'rocket of love'. It is based on various prompts from__ Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte__, remuslives and mama0407! Also thanks to the Studmuffin who has fallen asleep.  
_

_Prompts: Pie, a My Little Pony reference, a fluffy pink cushion, Crookshanks, feathers, a balloon, and the quote 'Lick me, lick me with your tongue'. _

_Please enjoy! _

* * *

Hermione was certainly relieved that it was Friday evening. After a long week at work, she wanted nothing more than to settle down with a hot cup of tea and large slice of mincemeat pie. As she snuggled up with Crookshanks on her couch, she stretched and yawned. Working as the financial advisor for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes certainly was exhausting. The twins were making boatloads of money, and she was working on helping them save up to buy another location.

As she added sugar to her tea, she noticed her cat was eyeing her snack. "Crookshanks, get your paws off of my pie," she said, glaring at the ginger pussy and moving her pie. Crookshanks sent her a nasty look and pranced off to play with some pink and purple feathers. Just as Hermione was about to take a bite of the delicious pie, someone began knocking on her apartment door.

She sighed and stood with some annoyance. When she reached the door, she was shocked to open it and find her employers standing there with matching sexy grins on their faces. "What are you guys doing here? I honestly just left work. Don't tell me you need me to come back!" They just wordlessly brushed past her into her living room. She closed the door and muttered, "Come on in," while she rolled her eyes.

"We aren't here for anything _work_ related," Fred told her with a sly smile.

"Right, I'd say this is more of a visit for _pleasure_," George agreed with a grin.

Hermione eyed the attractive men who were gazing at her with lust filled expressions. She began to feel completely out of her element when she saw Fred slowly lick his lips and George smirk like he could read her thoughts. Her mind was suddenly filled with the naughty images that she had been trying to suppress since she started to work for them. "W-What exactly were you here for?" she managed to ask. The room was beginning to feel very warm.

George put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, Fred and I were just discussing what a great employee you are."

Fred slipped an arm around her waist as he whispered, "Then the conversation turned to other things you might be good at."

Hermione blushed as she tried to think of something to say. Surely they weren't talking about what she hoped they were talking about. "_They are your bosses!_" she mentally scolded herself.

As she managed to swallow the lump in her throat, George's arm slid off of her shoulder and down her back where he began to massage her. "We're just very curious about your experience, that's all," he said with a wink.

"Experience?" she asked, her eyes wide.

George and Fred chuckled. "Fine, we'll admit it," Fred began. "We think you're remarkably cute, Hermione. It's difficult for us to avoid looking at your arse when you wear skirts to work, and you've become a very welcome distraction."

Hermione gaped at them as their hands began moving along her waist. She realized she was still wearing her skirt from work. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes," George mumbled. "But you are a distraction nonetheless. See, we tend to think that it would be less distracting if we just slept with you, to get it out of our systems."

"What?" she gasped, pulling out of their grasps. "Is this some sort of prank?"

"Not even close," Fred murmured as he reached for her once again. "You see, it all started after you left work today, and I told George that I'd love to pull you into the stockroom and snog you for an entire afternoon." Fred had managed to pull her hair out of its bun and begun to play with it.

"Really?" she asked as a smile began to spread across her face.

"Oh yes," George continued. "And I told Fred that I would like nothing more than to perform the Cowgirl and the Wranglers with you." Hermione's jaw dropped. "I take it you're familiar with that… maneuver, then?" Hermione nodded, and George chuckled. "I had to explain to Fred that it wasn't a game you played with My Little Ponies."

Fred scowled. "How was I supposed to know you were into kinky sex?" he asked George. George just smirked.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, holding her hands up to quiet them. "If that's the case, then you are going about this the wrong way." They both turned questioning glances upon her. "This would be a better approach," she said as she pulled Fred against her and started kissing him while she reached for George's belt. As she made love to Fred's mouth, eliciting numerous moans, she managed to yank George's belt off and start on the zipper. She pulled away from Fred's mouth to find both twins wearing wide-eyed shocked expressions. Their excitement was also quite obvious from the bulging fronts of their trousers.

"She's right George, that is a better approach," Fred said breathlessly while Hermione pulled her shirt over her head.

As she began to unzip her skirt, George objected. "No, I think you should leave that on, Hermione." Then he leaned down and scooped her into his arms.

Fred gawked at his bra-clad employee as he asked, "Where's your bedroom?" After she pointed to the end of the hallway, George carried her there while he kissed and nipped her neck. Fred ran ahead of them and kicked a fluffy pink cushion out of the way before George deposited her on the bed.

Much to Hermione's amusement, they began to swiftly undress, making sure to keep their gazes glued to her body. She began to run her hands along the soft skin of her legs and torso. Fred and George groaned as they watched her intentionally erotic movements. They slowly advanced on her, both clad only in black boxer briefs. Fred climbed behind her on the bed and pulled her against his chest. While he ran his hands along her breasts and down her tummy, George ran his tongue up her neck until he reached her mouth. He kissed her until her breathing became ragged. "Oh god!" Hermione moaned as George's hands found their way to her thighs and hiked her skirt up around her waist.

George smirked as he pulled her lacy purple knickers down her legs. "I wasn't quite expecting such sexy undergarments from you, but I must admit that I'm very impressed."

Hermione's brain was too muddled to provide any comment, but she managed to find her wand and Vanish two pairs of boxer briefs. "Sweet Merlin!" she gasped after catching sight of George's manhood. He stood proudly in front of her.

"Completely identical, too," Fred murmured as he unclasped her purple bra and tossed it across the room. Hermione turned around to sneak a peek and found that he was being honest. She sighed as his hands found their way to her sensitive nipples, and George knelt down in front of her. Luckily there was another fluffy pink cushion so he didn't hurt his knees.

'Lick me; lick me with your tongue!" Hermione shouted as George obeyed her command. He parted her intimate folds and began to work with his talented tongue. The combination of Fred's hands and George's mouth were almost too much for her to take, and within moments she was screaming their names through an orgasm. When she felt herself return to her senses, she noticed the cocky expressions on the twins' faces.

"What are you looking so smug about?" she asked them. Before they could answer, she asked, "Well, are you ready for the Cowgirl and the Wranglers, or what?"

Fred and George immediately jumped to attention and got into position on her bed. Before they began, the pulled her up next to them and ran their hands all over her body, finally removing her skirt in the process. "Just to warn you, George and I have both been told that having sex with us is like riding the Rocket of Love."

Hermione started laughing. "We'll see about that."

"That sounds like a challenge to me, Fred," George said as he pushed her into position on top of his twin. As she slid onto Fred's enormous length, she was beginning to be convinced of their sexual prowess. She spent the next hour experiencing the best sex of her life, and she certainly was surprised that her employers had such exquisite bedroom moves.

As she experienced her fifth orgasm, she screamed, "Oh! Oh! The Rocket of Love!" The three of them collapsed onto her bed, sweaty body next to hot sweaty body.

"That was fantastic," Fred muttered breathlessly.

"Bloody amazing," George whispered.

Hermione grinned. "I completely agree," she said as she dozed off to sleep with both of her lovers.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to find that her body was quite sore. As she pulled herself out of bed, she saw her purple bra and knickers were strewn about the floor. Then she remembered what an amazing time she'd had the previous night. She threw on her robe and wandered out into the living room to see if Fred and George were still in her flat. She noticed an empty plate next to her cold cup of tea from the previous night. Crookshanks must have eaten her mincemeat pie. Then she turned toward the front door.

"What the-" she gasped as she saw that one whole side of her living room was filled with balloons. She walked over to examine the writing on them more closely. Her jaw dropped when she realized that there were over fifty multicolored balloons that had 'Thanks for the hot sex!" printed on them. Hermione blushed and laughed as she tried to think of a way to get back at the twins.

* * *

_Wow, I can't believe I wrote that!! Did you like it?_


End file.
